1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of microelectronic devices and, in particular, to a method of qualifying a pattern, patterning process, or patterning apparatus used in the fabrication of microlithographic patterns for producing microelectronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid decrease in k1 (line-width=k1 (λ/NA)) in lithographic manufacture of semiconductor devices has necessitated the use of Resolution Enhancement Techniques (RET). These RET include, but are not limited to, Optical Proximity Corrections (OPC), Phase Shift Masks (PSM), and assist bar corrections. Although they are implemented in semiconductor device designs to facilitate low k1 lithography, these RET make reticles more difficult and consequently more expensive to manufacture.
Semiconductor device design and reticle manufacturing quality are verified by different procedures before the reticle enters a semiconductor fabrication facility to begin production of integrated circuits. The semiconductor device design is checked by software simulation to verify that all features print correctly after lithography in manufacturing. The reticle is inspected at the mask shop for reticle defects and measured to ensure that the features are within specification. Marginal RET designs not noted by simulation checks translate into electrical failures in wafer fabrication, affect yield, and possibly remain unnoticed until wafer fabrication is complete.
Traditional methods employed in the inspection of complex mask patterns place tremendous demand on reticle inspection tools. One technique for performing image qualification entails using focus exposure matrix techniques. Performing an inspection of a conventional focus exposure matrix introduces a complication in that every exposure field is different. Die-to-die comparison is performed between adjacent local exposure fields. Any pattern change that may occur at a defocus position that is physically located farther than one exposure field from the nominal exposure field will not, therefore, be detected as different because the nominal exposure field is no longer factored in the comparison. Moreover, current reticle inspection techniques cannot detect the presence of an error in the design database. Prior art single die reticle inspection entails implementation of a design simulation technique in which a signal derived from an actual reticle is subtracted from a simulated design reference.
What is needed, therefore, is an inspection technique that is effective in locating pattern anomalies in a single die or a multi-die reticle and detecting reticle design errors resulting from errors in the design data base.